Obstáculos, Experiencias y Madurez
by AnnAndre92
Summary: De eso esta lleno la vida, Obstáculos, Experiencias y Madurez. Y ellos más que nadie lo han vivido y saben de que se trata. Serie de One-Shot basado sobre las vivencias -más importantes - los Personajes de ¡Siempre Hay una Oportunidad!. (Ningún Capitulo estará relacionado con el otro) (Historia Complementaria)
1. Chapter 1

_Serie de One-Shot sobre los personajes de Siempre Hay una Oportunidad. Ningún capitulo estará relacionado con el otro. La intención: Conocer un poco sobre los personajes y vivencias de la historia. Saint Seiya y Lost Canvas NO me pertenecen, son propiedad a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi_

* * *

><p><strong>Protagonista: <strong>Kanon Y Thetis (Edad 17 años ambos)

**Summary: **Para ser un joven de 17 años Kanon ha vivido circunstancias que lo han hecho madurar. Y sin pensarlo, otro largo camino le toca recorrer. Decidido a enfrentar lo que el destino le ha puesto junto a su pareja Thetis (Historia Complementaria a Siempre hay Una oportunidad)

* * *

><p><strong>Impredecible Destino<strong>

_-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA! – grito Thetis mirándolo a los ojos. Los ojos de la chica estaban hinchados, los parpados rojos y sus ojos de un verde muy claro. La nariz también estaba roja. Aquella confesión hizo que Kanon se asombrara, era una noticia que de verdad no esperaba.-El director me ha dado una prórroga, me pidió el nombre del responsable pero no te nombre-_

_-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?_

_-Porque tú tienes un futuro, tienes muchas oportunidades. Yo no…_

_-Pero que cosas dices Thetis… Igual puedes…_

_-Mi papá me va a echar de la casa, mi madre también. Voy a perder todo. – Thetis se puso de pie – Ahora si me permites, déjame estar sola para saber que voy a hacer. – Kanon la tomo por el brazo para que no se fuera_

_-¿Y yo que pinto aquí? ¿Nada?_

_-Kanon…_

_-Thetis, tú y yo venimos siendo novios desde hace dos años – hablo seriamente – Este fue un descuido de los dos. Pero más mío. ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Crees que te voy a dejar sola?_

_-Si – admitió – Tienes muchas cosas a tu favor_

_-Thetis tu eres la mejor en el equipo de Voleibol. También tienes cosas a favor solo dime ¿Qué te dijo el director? ¿Te dio la oportunidad de seguir estudiando?_

_-Pero a distancia. Kanon mira no quiero que tengas problemas con Apolo_

_-¿Apolo?_

_-Él es tu tutor legal. Te ha dado todo, esta noticia lo dejara devastado. Piensa en él, en Saga en.._

_-¡¿COMO PIENSO EN LOS DEMÁS SI TU ERES QUIEN ME IMPORTA AHORITA?! – grito Kanon_

_-Kanon, por favor – suplico Thetis aguantando las lágrimas – Geist…_

_-Thetis, no te voy a dejar sola ¿Entiendes? – Thetis se asombró –Ni hoy, ni mañana ni nunca. Hicimos una promesa, yo voy a cumplirla. No sé si quieres dejarme…_

_-Kanon – susurro Thetis_

_-Pero yo no te voy a dejar, ahora con más motivo sabiendo que vas a tener un hijo mío. Yo buscare trabajo en caso que Apolo no quiera apoyarme, tú seguirás tu sueño de ser Doctora y te prometo que así va a hacer._

_-¿De… Verdad? – Kanon la jalo con suavidad para recostarla en su pecho y abrazarla_

_-Estamos juntos Thetis, aunque tengamos solo 17 años, te prometo hacerme cargo de ti y de nuestro hijo. – Thetis se aferró más al abrazo de su novio – Además ¿Cómo crees que te iba a dejar sola? ¿Acaso tú te embarazaste sola? SI eso paso… ¡Auch! – Thetis pellizco la espalda de Kanon mientras aguantaba la risa –_

_-¿Qué sucederá con tus becas?_

_-Que se las den a otra persona. Solo importas tu Thetis. Vamos a hablar con el director, yo lo enfrento._

_-Kanon…_

_-Ya deja de llorar, que te vas a poner fea y arrugada._

_-¿Nunca me vas a dejar verdad? ¿Nunca?_

_-No Thetis, nunca te voy a dejar_

_Fin del recuerdo_

Los pensamientos de Kanon estaban sumergidos en la noticia de su novia Thetis. Ambos estaban en el último año de la secundaria, listos para la universidad. Thetis era una de las mejores deportistas del Voleibol en la institución y Kanon de Futbol. Ambos eran novios desde el 3er año de la secundaria.

-Kanon – llamo su hermano Gemelo Saga. Iban en el autobús que los dejaba a una cuadra del hogar donde Vivian – Estas muy pensativo

-No es nada

-Kanon, por favor, no me mientas. ¿Es Thetis? ¿Por qué estaba llorando?

-Sí, es de ella – Kanon dejo libre un suspiro – Ella… Creo que le arruine su vida

-¿Cómo? No entiendo – Kanon miró fijamente a su gemelo

-Está embarazada Saga. –Saga se asombró ante esa noticia - Thetis está embarazada, de mí. Le han dado una prorroga en el colegio para que diga quién es el responsable. Le han dado la opción de estudiar a distancia pero…

-¿Te preocupa la situación en su familia?

-Por supuesto – Kanon estaba nervioso – El papá acepta su relación conmigo a medias, sus hermanos van a querer matarme uno por uno. No quiero que se quede sin hacer nada. Yo le dije que los dos íbamos a salir de esto, pero la verdad no sé qué hacer

-¿Tienes pensado hablar con Apolo?

-¿Y si Apolo no me ayuda?

-No saques conclusiones antes de tiempo Kanon – Saga apretó la mano de su hermano – Apolo nunca nos ha dejado a la deriva. Lo sabes bien. Desde que murió nuestro tío Defteros, el hizo lo posible para que nosotros nos quedáramos viviendo con él.

-Estará decepcionado cuando le comente – Saga no dijo nada más. No sabía de verdad que iba a suceder. No había palabras de aliento para su hermano. El autobús llego a su parada, Saga, Kanon Aioros y Aioria se bajaron en aquella parada y caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a su hogar.

* * *

><p><strong>Country Club – Qta La perla<strong>

Thetis estaba de pie frente a la enorme puerta de la mansión de su padre. La hija Menor de tres hermanos, la hija consentida del matrimonio Solo. El padre de Thetis era un reconocido embajador, luchador y defensor de los Derechos a nivel internacional. Además de ser un empresario nato. Thetis solo pensaba en lo que iba a suceder tras esa puerta

-Hermana ¿Vas a entrar o te vas a quedar mirando la puerta todo el tiempo? – Thetis se asustó, cuando se dio vuelta estaba su hermano mayor, con el que ella mejor se llevaba, solo habían tres años de diferencia.

-Sorrento – su hermano mayor iba al conservatorio de música. Era un hombre muy tranquilo, Sorrento era la viva imagen de su abuelo materno, por el color de Ojos, mientras que la tonalidad de su cabello si era igual a la de su madre. Sorrento tenía un hermano morocho, Ío que era lo opuesto a él, en cuanto a genes y caracteres. El junto a Baian el mayor eran los de peor carácter, y los que más peleaban con Thetis en cuanto a su relación y su vida en general. -Hermano… yo –

-Thetis ¿Qué sucede? – Sorrento soltó el estuche de su flauta para abrazar a su hermana – Estas temblando. Vamos a tu cuarto – la chica no pudo hablar, estaba aguantando las lágrimas. Cuando Sorrento tomo sus cosas y la de ella entro a la casa, caminaron por la entrada donde dejaron sus abrigos. Cuando caminaron por la Sala se consiguieron con Baian, su hermano mayor

-Que paso Thetis? – Pregunto con Sarcasmo – El idiota de Kanon te dejo?

-O lo conseguiste con otra? – pregunto Ío quien también llegaba. Ambos soltaron una risa

-Cállense! – Les dijo Sorrento – Maduren

-Cualquiera cae que eres muy maduro – reprocho Ío. Thetis no miro a sus hermanos a la cara – Entonces llorona ¿Con cuántas estaba? – Baian reía

-Ustedes son de lo peor – Sorrento abrazaba a su hermana quien seguía temblando. La respiración de Thetis era agitada

-No es con cuantas estaba – acoto Baian – Era como estaba. ¿Si me entiendes Ío? Seguramente lo consiguió…

-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA! – grito la rubia mientras se soltaba del abrazo de su hermano Sorrento. Ío y Baian dejaron de reírse, Sorrento parpadeo varias veces, analizaba la noticia

-¿Qué…? – murmuro Ío.

-¡SIGUE BURLANDOTE! – Thetis se enfrentó con su hermano Ío, mientras reprimía las lágrimas, ahora se acercó a Baian – BURLATE DE QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA. ¡HAZLO! – Thetis golpeo en el pecho a su hermano mayor, ya no aguanto más las lágrimas

-Thetis… - se acercó Sorrento para calmarla – Hermana cálmate.

-NO ME TOQUES – le ordeno Thetis mientras sollozaba – ELLOS NO HAN HECHO MÁS QUE MOLESTARME Y BURLARSE DE MI – la respiración de Thetis se agito aún más, su pecho subía y bajaba por cada respiración que soltaba – ANDA IO VE A DECIRLE A MI PADRE. PORQUE ESO ES LO MEJOR QUE SABES HACER. METER CHISME – Thetis empezó a subir las escaleras, cuando llego al séptimo escalón para ir a su habitación se detuvo. Miro a como sus hermanos la miraban sin decir alguna palabra - ESPERO TU BURLA BAIAN. LA ESTOY ESPERANDO – Al ver que Baian no respondió. Thetis se encerró en su habitación.

En su habitación, cerró la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Se acostó en su cama, se arropo y abrazo su almohada. Ya no podía frenar más las lágrimas. Era cuestión de horas que sus padres llegaran y enfrentara la ruda realidad.

_**Sala**_

Sorrento pasó su mano por el rostro, y luego a su cabello para despeinarlo. Ío busco sentarse en el primer asiento que consiguió. Baian seguía de pie sin decir nada. Sorrento fue el primero en romper el silencio

-Gracias – sus dos hermanos lo observaron – Muchas gracias por burlarse de ella, por hacerla sentir mal, o peor en todo caso. Ustedes deben controlarse deben saber cuándo jugar y cuando no

-¿Por qué nos culpas a nosotros? – Pregunto Ío – Si quien la embarazo fue otro

-No es solo por eso – dijo Sorrento – Ella tenía rato fuera de la casa, estaba agobiada tenía rato llorando. No se atrevía a entrar, yo llegue y fue cuando la sentí temblando. Ustedes no se supieron controlar, las ganas de molestarlas les gano. La hicieron explotar.

-Tienes razón – murmuro Baian – Tiene razón Ío. Ahora respecto a papá, hay que dejar que ella se lo diga

-Papá va a perder la cordura – comento Ío – Sabes que el carácter de papá es indomable

-Bueno, pues yo estaré allí con ella – comento Baian – Papá no la va a tocar ni le va a gritar. No en mi presencia. – Baian empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras

-A dónde vas? – pregunto Sorrento

-A hablar con ella. Soy su hermano mayor, debí cuidarla, abrazarla, entenderá. No burlarme.

* * *

><p><strong>Qta Leonis<strong>

Apolo miraba fijamente a Kanon, estaban en su habitación. Apolo estaba de pie, mientras Kanon permanecía sentado en la orilla de su cama. Le había contado todo lo que había pasado, el descuido y la consecuencia. Lo que él iba y quería hacer.

-Kanon-

-Nunca he querido decepcionarlo. Y sé que ahora lo hice

-¿Disculpa? – pregunto Apolo

-He querido ser el mejor en todo para que no se sienta defraudado de la responsabilidad que no le corresponde y aun así asumió. – Kanon miraba al suelo mientras jugaba con sus manos – Te lo he contado porque te respeto y eres una figura paterna, esa que no pude ver. Si no quieres ayudarme…

-Detente allí – ordeno Apolo. Kanon se vio obligado a hacer contacto visual – Nunca pongas palabras en mi boca que no he dicho- Kanon asintió mirando al suelo nuevamente – Mírame Kanon – el joven alzo su mirada – Primero que nada. Jamás me has decepcionado y jamás me sentiré defraudado. Tú eres un hijo para mí, más allá de lo que diga un papel legal. Asumí el reto de criarlos porque los he visto crecer, han sido amigos de Aioros desde que estaban pequeños, la perdida de Aspros también me afecto, le prometí que iba a cuidar de ustedes pasara lo que pasara. Defteros también en una situación delicada los cuido hasta cuando su cuerpo ya no pudo más. Kanon debes entender que por ustedes haría cualquier cosa, de la misma manera que por Aioros y Aioria. Ahora bien, si te reprocho el descuido y no venir a hablar a tiempo conmigo. ¿Hace cuánto que estaban en relaciones?

-Hace unos meses – respondió Kanon

-Quiero concluir que no viniste a decirme nada por el tema de decepcionarme ¿Cierto? – El joven asintió – Quiero que sepas que si hubieras venido a tiempo a lo mejor esto no hubiera pasado porque los habría llevado al médico. Pero ya no podemos hacer nada. Ya paso ahora pensemos en el presente. ¿Qué vas hacer?

-Quiero trabajar – comento Kanon – Terminar la secundaria, hacer ambas cosas. Es mi responsabilidad, ella y el que está en camino. No quiero que a ella la boten del colegio por eso, quiero que ella termine y pueda continuar con su sueño de ser doctora

-Yo puedo hablar con el director para que no la boten, ni a ti ni a ella. En realidad él no puede prohibirle la educación es un derecho de ella. Cuando vayas a hablar con ella. Yo te acompañare, los padres de ella son difíciles de llevar – Kanon asintió – Podemos ir al médico que atendió a Daphne para que le haga el control a Thetis ¿Quieres? Igual te prestare ayuda económica hasta que vea que tú has podido solo. Quiero que sepas que aquí ninguno te dará la espalda. Para que no dejes de estudiar, busca un empleo medio tiempo, puede ser como tele comunicador. Hay horarios flexibles, claro debes entender que todo tiene un sacrificio

-Lo sé – Apolo se acercó a abrazar al joven adolescente. Le revolvió los cabellos y lo dejo solo allí en su habitación - ¿Qué va a hacer?

-Voy a la biblioteca, quiero leer unas cosas sobre el colegio, las normativas. Y el periódico mientras busco algo accesible para ti

-Gracias – Apolo sonrió. Kanon se acostó en la cama de él, y saco su tlf celular. No tenía mensajes, eso le preocupo un poco. Así que decidió mandarle un texto

**_Kanon D Terán: Muñeca ¿Cómo te sientes? _**

**_Thetis S Solo: No muy bien. Ya mis hermanos saben _**– las manos de Kanon comenzaron a temblar

**_Kanon D Terán: ¿Cómo?_**

**_Thetis S Solo: (1/2) Llegue a la casa cuando Sorrento me vio. Estaba nerviosa Kan, entonces entre. Y la misma historia ellos molestándome. No sé qué me paso, perdí los estribos y les grite. Les grite que estaba embarazada. Enfrente a mis hermanos, les dije que se burlaran ahora que ya sabían lo que me pasa_**

**_Thetis S Solo: (2/2) ba. A Ío que le dijera a mi papá. Le pegue a Baian. Perdí el control de mis emociones :( yo sé que debo controlarme como tanto me discutes pero :'( no me reproches lo que hice._**

**_Kanon D Terán: Para nada. No tengo nada que reprocharte, no es tu culpa que tus hermanos sean insoportables xD. Entre otras cosas, hable con Apolo. Me entendió a la perfección, nos va a apoyar en todo. _**

**_Thetis S Solo: Gracias Kanon, por cosas así es que te haces querer._**

**_Kanon D Terán: Lo sé. Es imposible no quererme jajajaja_**

**_Thetis S Solo: ¡IMBECIL! Hablamos luego. Baian quiere hablar conmigo. Hoy hablare con mi padre. Te escribo en un rato._**

**_Kanon D Terán: Esta bien. Avísame cualquier cosa, por favor. Te amo_**

**_Thetis S Solo: Lo haré. Te amo mucho más _**–Kanon miro este último mensaje por varios minutos. Se fue a la ducha a bañarse y ponerse al día con sus deberes. A estas alturas ya todos en su casa sabían su situación, Aioros y Aioria mostraron un increíble apoyo. Daphne la esposa de Apolo y la mujer que quería como su madre lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente. Le hizo entender que no estaba solo y nunca lo estaría. Y Eso era lo que él quería para Thetis, que ella no se sintiera sola, nunca.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Country Club – Qta La perla<strong>_

Thetis había dejado su tlf de lado cuando dejo que Baian entrara. Su hermano mayor, entro y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Que quieres? – pregunto ella

-Vengo a pedirte perdón – le comento – No he sido el hermano que a lo mejor tu esperabas. No soy ni la mitad de lo afectivo que es Sorrento contigo, todo esto es mi culpa.

-Baian – murmuro Thetis – Esto..

-Déjame terminar – Baian seguía sin mirarla. Veía a otro lugar – Si yo hubiera sido más comunicativo contigo. Es posible que hubieras hablado con uno a tiempo, uno te hubiera aconsejado. Tengo 25 años, eres la pequeña de todos y yo… He sido un desastre de hermano mayor, Thetis… - Thetis abrazo a su hermano –

-Yo te disculpo si es lo que quieres oír – Baian asintió mientras regresaba el abrazo a su hermana.

-Papá he llegado – comento Sorrento en compañía de Ío quienes entraron a la habitación de Thetis. Baian apretó la mano de su hermana al ver que ella empezaba a temblar –

-Ya sabe la noticia –acoto Ío

-¿Cómo? – pregunto Baian

-Lo llamo el Director Thanatos – respondió Ío – llego preguntando por ti. Y nos preguntó si sabíamos lo de tu embarazo

-Que dijeron? – pregunto Baian

-Nada. En ese instante entro Mamá también. Papá le dijo que buscara unas maletas para que Tatsumi las preparara

-No la pueden botar de la casa! – Baian se puso de pie molesto. Thetis dejo libre un suspiro – Yo iré con Thetis, no voy a dejar que mi papá la bote de la casa. ¿Cómo la va a dejar allí a la deriva? – Thetis se puso de pie y salió de su habitación decidida a enfrentar a su padre. Baian salió tras ella.

-Iras? – pregunto Sorrento a su hermano morocho

-Sí, puede ser una piedra en el zapato, pero jamás la voy a dejar sola. ¿Tu?

-Ya voy. Ya los alcanzo – cuando la habitación estuvo sola. Sorrento saco su tlf celular y redacto un mensaje

_**Sorrento S Solo: Papá ha llegado. Sabe la noticia. Vamos todos a hablar con él. Cualquier novedad escribes a este teléfono. Es seguro que mi papá le quite el tlf a Thetis – **_Sorrento busco entre sus contactos al destinario: Kanon D Terán_._

* * *

><p><strong>A la mañana siguiente<strong>

Kanon había faltado al colegio. Thetis le dijo que su padre quería hablar con él. Apolo como le había dicho, lo acompaño. Estaban todos reunidos en la sala, Apolo junto a Kanon. Los padres de Thetis, Julián y Anfitrite y sus hermanos, Baian, Ío y Sorrento. Thetis también estaba presente al lado de Sorrento. La tensión en el ambiente era bastante pesada. El señor Julián no dejaba de mirar a Kanon con molestia.

-Así que eres el muchachito que embarazo a Thetis – Kanon solo asintió, había acordado con el mismo que hablaría lo justo y necesario

-Si – respondió Apolo por el – Hemos venido aquí para hablar con usted sobre las decisiones de Kanon, él ha venido a hablarle que él va a asumir su responsabilidad. Con todo y lo que esto conlleve.

-Muy apropiado y valiente muchacho – comento Julián – Sin embargo tengo otros planes para mi hija. O una decisión que ya es tomada debido a que ella es mi responsabilidad por ser menor de edad.

-¿Qué quiere decir? – pregunto Apolo

-Si lo analizamos, aquí solo tenemos dos soluciones. La primera es la más fácil, es que se vaya de mi casa – Kanon apretó sus manos aun así se mantenía calmado

-La segunda? – pregunto Apolo

-El aborto.

-¿Qué? – exclamaron los tres hermanos Solo, totalmente asombrados. Los ojos de Kanon mostraron toda la rabia que se produjo por aquella noticia. Thetis trago grueso, empezó a temblar y por instinto se llevó sus manos al vientre. Kanon vio su reacción.

-Padre no – murmuro ella

-¡TU CALLATE! - rugió el padre - ¡TU NO TIENES DERECHO EN ESTA CONVERSACIÓN! – Kanon se puso de pie molesto, todos miraron la actitud que tomo Kanon

-No le vuelva a gritar – fue lo único que pudo murmurar. Apolo lo obligo nuevamente a sentarse mientras temblaba lleno de rabia. Julián se burló de él.

-Valiente el muchacho – comenzó a reír – Ya dije los dos caminos factibles. La decisión está tomada, y será la segunda

-No! – Dijo Thetis – Yo no quiero

-Entonces te largas de mi casa – dijo Julián – Yo no voy a aprobar un hijo fuera de un matrimonio y peor aún si es algo no planificado. Esto está fuera de las reglas de la sociedad – Kanon perdió su paciencia con estas palabras

-Usted quiere botar a su hija? – Comento Kanon colocándose de pie molesto –Bien! Ella vendrá conmigo.

-No te atrevas muchachito – reto Julián también molesto. Kanon empezó a caminar justo a la dirección del cuarto de Thetis – Detente! – Los hermanos de Thetis miraron con asombro como Kanon desafiaba a su padre

-No! – Respondió molesto Kanon – Usted le está dando dos soluciones, o se va de su casa o el aborto. Yo prefiero la primera y ella se viene conmigo!- Thetis miraba como Kanon se dirigía a su habitación, ella empezó a seguirlo

-Thetis! Detente allí jovencita – ordeno su padre. Ella ignoro y siguió hasta su habitación, Kanon le susurro unas palabras y ella asintió – Tu no vas a poder darle lo que ella de verdad merece

-Le voy a dar un hogar, una familia y un futuro si para usted eso no es lo que ella merece entonces evidentemente vemos las cosas diferentes. El dinero no lo es todo Sr Julián. Y se lo voy a demostrar – Kanon siguió hasta la habitación de Thetis, ella ya tenía las maletas lista debido a que Tatsumi se las había preparado. Kanon bajo de nuevo las escaleras con las dos maletas en mano, y las coloco cerca de la puerta. Apolo no intervino en ningún momento solo miro la actitud de Kanon. Thetis siguió a su novio hasta donde el dejo las maletas – Ella va a seguir estudiando. Eso lo juro, ella va a ser una doctora reconocida como ella tanto desea y usted se va a arrepentir por cerrarle las puertas de su casa.

-Thetis si te vas de esta casa dejaras de ser mi hija. Para siempre

-Entonces vete Thetis – Julián miro a su hijo mayor Baian con molestia por aquellas palabras – Prefiero verte cumplir tus sueños a que estés en una vida llena de sufrimientos preguntándote que hubiera pasado si. Vete hermana.

-Baian – la voz de su madre sonó molesta - ¿Cómo apoyas tal sinvergüencería?

-No es ser sinvergüenza madre – respondió Baian – Fuera sinvergüenza si permito que ustedes le hagan un aborto a mi hermana. No lo acepto. La única solución que le das padre es que ella se vaya. Y lo hará.

-¿Y si ese bueno para nada se hubiera ido? – pregunto Julián señalando a Kanon – Dejando a tu hermana sola? ¿Qué hubieras hecho? ¿Tú crees que la sociedad…?

-Al carajo con la sociedad! – Respondió exaltado Baian – SI él no se hubiera hecho responsable, te recuerdo que Thetis tiene tres hermanos mayores que lo hubieran ido a confrontar. Y si no, yo mismo hubiera dado lo que fuera por mi hermana, por no verla en la calle.

-Las cartas ya han sido repartidas – hablo Apolo rompiendo la tensión familiar – Esta discusión familiar no la merecemos presenciar. Así que con su permiso – Apolo tomo las maletas de Thetis – Queda bajo testigos que usted como padre ha preferido la calle de su hija y de su nieto…

-¡ESE NIÑO NO SERA MI NIETO! – grito exaltado Julián

-La vida le dará un gran castigo señor Julián. Esperemos que no sea tarde. Por lo pronto, nos vemos luego. Si no quiere ayudar a Thetis económicamente para culminar sus estudios, no se preocupe. Kanon está trabajando para los dos, él es un muchacho serio y responsable. A diferencia de usted. Hasta luego – Thetis salió escoltada por Apolo, Kanon se quedó allí unos segundos miro a la cara a cada familiar de Thetis, los padres estaban furiosos sus hermanos también, pero no por el mismo motivo que sus padres

-Tú tienes mi numero – Kanon se dirigió a Sorrento – Puedes escribirme cuando quieras. Con gusto te responderé – Sorrento asintió. Kanon cerró las puertas, los tres hermanos habían decidido abandonar la habitación. Julián no hizo nada en detenerlos, como una conducta típica de él se puso a pelear con su esposa sobre lo sucedido, lanzando cualquier cantidad de objetos relacionados con Thetis lanzándolos al piso para romperlos. Rompió sus fotos. Estaba cerrando el vínculo fraternal con su hija.

* * *

><p><strong>9 meses después<strong>

Faltaban dos meses para que Thetis y Kanon se graduaran de secundaria y empezaran la universidad. Thetis había presentado en la universidad pública para la carrera de Medicina. La cual quedo entre los primeros 20. Kanon trabajaba medio tiempo, luego de salir del colegio se iba a trabajar. Thetis y el dormían en la misma habitación en casa de Apolo.

Kanon por otra parte había buscado con precaución una carrera que no le absorbiera las 24 horas del día para poder estar pendiente de su hijo y de Thetis, que ya estaba a punto de dar a luz. La única opción que consiguió factible fue para ser Policía. Era una de sus segundas opciones para estudiar, la primera fue descartada: Jugador de Futbol profesional.

Los hermanos de Thetis estuvieron siempre pendiente del desarrollo del bebe de su hermana. Le mandaron detalles y cuando podían la iban a visitar. El padre de ella jamás volvió a llamarla.

-Cómo te sientes? – Eran las 10 de la noche cuando Kanon llego del trabajo, Thetis descansaba en su cama mientras leía

-Hoy he estado bien – comento ella – Geist me trajo lo que debo estudiar para el examen de la semana que viene de Biología – Kanon asintió mientras se acostaba al lado de ella.

-Estudiemos juntos – Thetis le sonrió y empezó a leer en voz alta. Kanon escuchaba atentamente mientas acariciaba la barriga de su novia. A estas alturas del embarazo no sabían el sexo del bebe, en los ecos que le había hecho el medico jamás se pudo ver el sexo. Kanon sintió la patada del bebe en la barriga. Él bebe se movía pero no con esa brusquedad en que lo había hecho en ese momento. Thetis se quejó. Kanon miro por debajo de las sabanas que arropaban a Thetis, algo mojado se escurría – Llamare a Apolo – dijo el saltando de la cama totalmente asustado. Thetis asintió aguantando el dolor –¡APOLO! ¡APOLO! –

-Que sucede? – pregunto mientras llegaba corriendo por los gritos.

-Ya es la hora – dijo con nervios. Kanon se acercó a Thetis para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-No…Me..Dejes – murmuro Thetis entre el dolor de las contracciones. Apretó fuertemente la mano de Kanon

-Nunca! – le respondió – Ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca. – Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Kanon la llevo hasta el carro de Apolo, se sentó con ella. Apolo iba de conductor y Aioros como co-piloto, en el otro carro iba Daphne con Aioria y Saga. Kanon saco su tlf móvil y mando un mensaje

**_Kanon D Terán: Camino al hospital. Ya Thetis va a dar a luz – _**Kanon busco los destinarios: Sorrento S Solo, Baian H Solo, Ío E Solo. Mando el mensaje, luego decidió reenviarlo a otra persona: Julián P Solo.

Luego de una hora de parto. Kanon y Thetis eran unos jóvenes padres, ambos de 17 años. Thetis no presentó ninguna complicación. Fue un parto normal, Kanon entro con ella a pesar que casi se desmaya al ver la sangre. Cuando él bebe salió y el doctor anuncio el sexo Kanon sintió que su mundo y su vida había terminado de dar el cambio

-Es un varón – Thetis apretaba con fuerza la mano de Kanon, y el sonrió orgulloso. Se llevaron al bebe para hacerle los respectivos cuidados, el no dejo a Thetis sola bajo ningún concepto. Cuando ella estuvo lista la llevaron para su habitación. Todos los esperaban ansiosos, sus amigos y familiares.

Kanon nunca se había sentido tan afortunado, Thetis a pesar de estar cansada lucia espectacular. Estaba contento por el cambio que había dado su vida, aquel giro de 360 grados. Thetis se sintió igual, muchas veces lloro por los sacrificios que hizo Kanon por ella. Abandono las becas deportivas para dedicarse a ella y su hijo. Kanon jamás lo vio como un sacrifico, fue su voluntad y él estaba orgulloso de que así fuera. Cuando todos se fueron trajeron al bebe. Thetis lo tomo en sus brazos la enfermera sonriente la ayudo a tomar al bebe y como amantarlo.

Cuando él bebe empezó a mamar del pecho de ella, Thetis miro a Kanon como si tuviera un juguete nuevo

-Es una sensación… inexplicable – Kanon se acomodó al lado de ella en la camilla. Mientras observaba la escena

-Felicidades – le dijo la enfermera – Son una hermosa pareja – Thetis le sonrió mientras empezaba a llorar. Kanon apoyo su cabeza con la de ella, mientras la acunaba entre sus brazos y ella amamantaba a su pequeño hijo. Él bebe tenía la mano de Kanon agarrada.

-Como lo vamos a llamar? – pregunto Kanon

-No habíamos quedado que lo llamaros Demian? Como el segundo nombre de tu padre Aspros?

-Solo quería asegurarme – Él bebe se movió un poco, ella lo abrazo con sumo cuidado

-No te parece hermoso? – Pregunto Thetis con una amplia sonrisa–

-Sí, lo es – Ambos jóvenes se miraron y sonrieron

-Que impredecible es el Destino – dijo Kanon, mientras Thetis se recostaba de el – Jamás iba a saber que esto era lo que teníamos que pasar para estar juntos de por vida. Ya tenemos una meta cumplida

-La carrera de medicina me va a exigir mucho tiempo Kanon… Yo

-No la vas a dejar, no has empezado aun. No la vas a dejar. No importa cuánto tiempo requiera, tú procúrate en estudiar. Yo te voy a ayudar, cuando empieces yo podre cuadrar mis horarios de trabajo y estudio. Pero no pospongas tus sueños. – Se miraron por un rato, solamente sonrieron. Al cabo de un rato Thetis se quedó dormida con él bebe en brazos, también sumergido en el sueño

-_Estimado destino: jamás espere este cambio. No lo vi venir – _pensó Kanon mientras miraba por la ventana – _Supongo que esto fue lo que decía Apolo sobre el sacrificio dejar algunas cosas de lado, por la estabilidad de ella y de él. – _Kanon regreso la mirada hacia su novia e hijo- _Supongo que valdrá la pena. – _Sonrió al verlos – _Si, valdrá la pena cualquier cosa por ellos. Gracias destino. Esperare ansioso tu próxima jugada._

* * *

><p>:D Espero que les guste... Ya veremos de quien sera el 2do :D<p> 


	2. Todo va a estar bien

Disfruten el capitulo! El cual tiene una pequeña dedicatoria:

**_Para ti que has sido un padre ejemplar._**

**_Gracias por dejarme entrar y conocer tu realidad_**

**_Por permitirme llorar a tu lado tu dolor_**

**_Y reír de grandes momentos a tu lado._**

**_Por sobre todas las cosas apoyarte cuando lo necesitabas_**

**_Porque en tus brazos nadie se sentirá desprotegido_**

**_Por cuidar y velar por el bienestar de quienes te importa_**

**_Por enseñar que no importa lo que suceda_**

**_Siempre se tiene un motivo para continuar._**

**_Tu tuviste tres._**

**_Con Amor Kardia, quien has sido y seras un padre ejemplar._**

**_Quien te ha aprendido a querer en esta nueva fase de tu vida._**

**_La Autora_**

* * *

><p>Ahora si! :D Disfruten el capitulo!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Kardia fue golpeado de manera fuerte nuevamente por la vida cuando pierde a su segunda esposa. Quedando solo en compañía de sus hijos Milo y Saori, hijos de su reciente esposa fallecida, y Shaka su primer hijo de su primer matrimonio. Quien también se ve afectado por la pérdida de quien consideraba su madre. Kardia ha tomado una decisión y es seguir adelante por el bienestar de sus hijos, ayudándolos a superar el dolor. Porque todo iba a estar bien, y el como padre procuraría que eso fuera así

**Protagonistas: **Kardia

**Co-Protagonistas: **Shaka, Alone (Hermano de Sasha), Milo, Saori

_**"...Todo va a estar bien..."**_

-_Lo lamento su esposa ha fallecido…_

Mientras conducía a su casa aquellas palabras retumbaban en la mente de Kardia una y otra vez, la historia parecía estarse repitiendo, hace más de 8 años que había perdido a Diana su primera esposa, ahora hoy la vida le daba un duro golpe de nuevo, por segunda vez Kardia tuvo que despedir a su esposa Sasha, quien enfermo gravemente desde hace más de un año.

Kardia no se permitía llorar bajo ninguna circunstancia, o no frente a sus hijos por eso aprovecho la soledad para drenar todo aquel dolor que tenía por dentro. No solo pensaba en el que había perdido el amor, pensaba en sus hijos ¿Cómo le iba a explicar a la pequeña Saori que su mamita se había ido? ¿Con que palabras exactas le haría entender a Milo la Muerte? Y la que más le costaba y sería difícil afrontar ¿Cómo decirle a Shaka, su primer hijo, que la que él quería como su segunda madre había partido?, no tenía una situación nada sencilla.

Hizo lo que más pudo, aquello que estuvo en sus manos pero lamentablemente la vida iba más rápido. Mientras su mente estaba llenándose de dolorosos recuerdos, algo lo saco de aquellos pensamientos, reviso los bolsillos del Pantalón. Su celular

-Diga – contentos Kardia pensando que no era aquel momento para llamadas

-_Kardia_ – instantáneamente reconoció aquella voz – _Los niños preguntan por ti_

-Alone – susurro el – Yo… voy en camino – intento mantener el mismo tono de voz, pero fue imposible. Por el auricular Kardia se percató que Alone hacia lo mismo

_-¿Necesitas ayuda con los pequeños?_ – murmuro –

-Alone, Gracias de verdad – admitió Kardia – Pero esto debo afrontarlo yo solo. Gracias por todo Alone cuidar de ellos, simplemente… - el hombre recién enviudado rompió en llanto, tuvo que colocarse a la orillas de la carretera para poder liberar aquel dolor

-_Kardia, Sasha era mi hermana, yo por ella_ – se escuchó un suspiro – _Por ella hubiera dado todo, yo… te entiendo_ – la llamada se cortó. Alone el hermano de su esposa había cortado la llamada debido a que no podía llorar frente a los niños. O eso iba a evitar

* * *

><p><em>Casa Valle Arriba – media hora después<em>

-¿Dónde está mi papá? – pregunto Shaka cruzado de brazos. El pequeño catire tenía tan solo nueve años, miraba a Alone a quien llamaba tío que no le respondía. No quería hacerse expectativas o pensar mal, pero la situación no estaba ayudando. La puerta de la casa se cerró, todos que se encontraban en la cocina corrieron hacia la Sala.

-Papi – dijo la pequeña de cabellos lilas al ver a Kardia con la cabeza gacha mirando hacia el suelo. Milo miraba a su padre con preocupación. Mientras que por otro lado ya Shaka había sacado sus propias conclusiones, apretó con fuerzas sus labios mientras reprimía las lágrimas que estaban por salir. Kardia los miro a todos, se colocó de rodillas frente a sus hijos

-Saori, Milo, Shaka, vengan para acá - Los niños a excepción de Shaka obedecieron su padre los abrazo con bastante fuerza. Kardia hizo todo el esfuerzo por no llorar y lo logro, sin embargo pudo ver como Shaka apretaba los puños y gimoteaba

-¿Qué tienes Shaka? – pregunto la pequeña Saori al ver a su hermano mayor

-¿Mamá se fue al lado del Señor verdad papá? – pregunto Milo inocentemente. Kardia asintió y eso fue el detonante de Shaka

-¡LO PROMETISTE! – grito el niño, Kardia se asombró con aquella descarga igual que Alone quien estaba presente

-Shaka, comportante y respeta a tu padre – ordeno Alone

-No! – los ojos llorosos se posaron en los de Kardia – Me dijiste que no tendríamos más perdidas, que… que estaríamos de nuevo una familia feliz.

-Shaka, yo – intento excusarse Kardia, pero no había motivos. El dolor de su hijo lo estaba golpeando aún más fuerte

-Perdí a mi mamá, luego pierdo a Mamá Sasha – el pecho de Shaka y subía con rapidez, estaba agitado Kardia intento acercarse pero el niño lo rechazo

-Shaka, déjame explicarte

-No – susurro en lágrimas – no quiero saber más nada papá. ¿A quién más voy a perder? – Kardia tuvo que tragar fuerte, aquella pregunta iba dirigida a él. Shaka se fue corriendo a su habitación cerrándola con un fuerte golpe

-Papi – Saori jalaba el pantalón de su padre - ¿Qué tiene Shaka?

-Esta triste cariño

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué… - Kardia respiro profundamente – Mami cerro los ojos para dormir siempre – La niña arrugo la cara y le fue imposible no llorar. Milo por otra abrazo a su padre y a su hermana, no lloro sino hasta que su padre soltó las últimas palabras de aquella conversación – Sasha ha muerto, se ha ido al lado del Señor – Alone no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas, abandono la habitación dejando a padres e hijos solos. Él debía ayudar a Kardia con los preparativos para el funeral.

Kardia no lloraba aun cuando escuchaba los sollozos de sus hijos, sintió como su mundo se estaba volviendo tan pequeño y los obstáculos grandes, él debía sacar a sus hijos, adelante. Instantáneamente miro hacia la habitación de Shaka, debía consolarlo. Habían perdido mucho y era normal que el mismo Shaka estuviera enojado con él.

* * *

><p><em>Una hora después<em>

Ya los preparativos para el funeral de Sasha estaba listo, Alone se había encargado de todos los preparativos y llamar a familiares mientras Kardia hacia lo mismo. Todo aquel que recibió la noticia le fue imposible no asombrarse. Era algo que no esperaban, era una muerte muy repentina.

Eran las nueve de la noche para entonces, Milo y Saori se acostaron a dormir juntos. Kardia se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la Sala con la mente en blanco, se encontraba completamente abstraído su mente lo estaba alejando de una realidad que golpeaba duramente su puerta. Miro hacia la habitación de Shaka, seguramente el niño estaría dormido. Con fuerza de voluntad se levantó y fue al cuarto de sus dos hijos menores, ambos dormían en la misma cama porque no querían sentirse solo, Kardia entro a la habitación y los arropo, depositando un beso en la frente de cada uno.

Luego camino hacia la habitación de Shaka, se armó de valor y entro, llevándose así una enorme sorpresa. Shaka no estaba durmiendo, pero si estaba sentado en su cama abrazado a sus rodillas, ya no lloraba estaba igual que su padre abstraído en los pensamientos. Que difícil era la situación de Kardia y Shaka, ambos sufrían por esta segunda perdida.

-Shaka – el niño solo movió los ojos para ver a su padre - ¿Podemos hablar?

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar

-Shaka, puedo entender que estés dolido – admitió Kardia – pero soy tu padre y me debes respeto

-Perdón. Papa ¿Por qué me has mentido? – pregunto el niño manteniendo el mismo tono de voz, Kardia no respondió – Dijiste que ahora si seriamos una familia feliz

-Shaka yo – el niño seguía mirando a su padre quien miraba hacia el suelo rompiendo el contacto visual con su hijo – Sé que te prometí algo, pero yo no sabía que Sasha se iba a ir tan rápido –admitió – Y entiendo tu dolor, de verdad que si…

-¿Buscaras a otra papá? – la voz de Shaka se quebró, Kardia se vio obligado a mirar a su hijo quien ya sus lágrimas rodaban por su rostro - ¿Vas a buscar a otra? ¿Así como hiciste con mi mamá? Olvidándola…

-¿Qué?

-Te olvidaste de mi mamá muy rápido y te casaste con mama Sasha, ahora vas a buscarte otra para olvidarte a Mama Sasha – Kardia no podía salir de su asombro – Igual… igual la que venga la voy a perder - murmuro el niño

-Shaka – el niño escucho la voz quebrada de su padre, quien miraba hacia el suelo nuevamente – Entiendo tus acusaciones pero quiero que sepas que estas equivocado – padre e hijo se miraron fijamente, Kardia una vez más reprimía las lágrimas – Yo jamás me olvide de Diana, jamás me olvidaría de la mujer que te trajo al mundo y así mismo te la salvo. Mi amiga mi compañera. Shaka quiero que entiendas que esto más allá de una perdida de una esposa me duele es como te estas sintiendo tú. Yo hice las cosas pensando en mí y no en ti. Yo no tenía derecho a buscarte una madre si tu aun no superabas la muerte de ella. Yo busque fue para sanar mi corazón y poder darte un buen ejemplo sin embargo he fallado.

-Papi…

-Lo de Sasha fue algo tan inesperado que no me dejo prepararlos para esto. Todo ha sido inesperado en todos estos años.

-¿Tu no me vas a abandonar? – Kardia abrió los ojos asombrado, dejo la boca sema abierta ante aquella respuesta, Shaka limpiaba el mar de lágrimas que salían y recorrían su rostro. El padre se acercó y acuno al niño en brazos

-No hijo – dijo Kardia – Mientras pueda y este bien no los voy a abandonar, debo hacer mucho por ustedes. Jamás te abandonaría Shaka – el niño rápidamente se recostó del pecho de Kardia mientras este lo rodeaban con sus brazos. Shaka comenzó a gimotear por el llanto lleno de dolor que estaba soltando

-No quiero perderte papá – dijo Shaka sollozando. Kardia solo agito su cabeza.

-No me perderás hijo – dijo Kardia dejando libre varias lágrimas, Shaka lo abrazo aún más fuerte llorando en brazos de su padre – Tranquilo hijo – murmuro – Saldremos juntos de esto, no te voy a dejar solo. Ni a ti ni a tus hermanos. Todo va a estar bien, estaremos bien

Pasaron los días el funeral de Sasha se había llevado a cabo con suma tranquilidad, muchas amistades y familiares habían asistido. Los tres hijos nunca se separaron de su padre y Kardia por su parte jamás los abandono, ni los dejo solo. Desde el día que había visto a sus hijos llorar por una dolorosa perdida se había jurado que sus hijos siempre debían ser su prioridad, si debía dejar su vida sentimental de un lado por velar la de sus hijos el sabía que valdría la pena, porque su hijo era lo más importante en la vida

* * *

><p><em>20 años después…<em>

En la capital del Oeste. Kardia se encontraba en su habitación preparando maletas para salir de viaje. Iría a la capital del Este para visitar a su hijo Milo y Saori que lamentablemente vivían una situación un tanto delicada o eso pensó al hablar con su nuera Shaina que no le comento mucho detalle. Kardia había dedicado su vida al arte culinario era el mejor en su área. De esta manera dedico todo los buenos beneficios para el futuro de sus hijos

-Bien – dijo para sí mismo – llevo pantalones, calcetines, camisas, chemisse, zapatos

-Papa? – dijeron tras la puerta de su habitación.

-Pasa – en la habitación de Kardia, entro un joven alto y de cabellera rubia y ojos azules. Kardia al verlo sonrio lleno de orgullo. Shaka su primogénito había crecido bastante y se había convertido en todo un profesional y el mejor en su rama. Era el retrato vivo de lo que fue su madre alguna vez – Dime Shaka

-Compre los pasajes para irnos en avión – comento - ¿Qué tantas maletas vas a llevarte? Con una lo creo suficiente. Además sabes que estuve investigando, allá en la Zona Este donde viven Milo y Saori hay mucha variedad de restaurantes, y varios hoteles reconocidos que están buscando Chefs, me parece…

-A dónde quieres llegar Shaka? – interrumpió Kardia –

-Vamos a Mudarnos

-No vamos a ir a molestar a Milo en su casa

-No estoy diciendo que nos quedemos donde Milo – Shaka dejo libre un suspiro – Deje el trabajo. He dejado la clínica

-Supongo que el motivo es porque quieres mudarte

-Y quiero que vengas conmigo – Kardia se acercó a su hijo. Coloco ambas manos en sus brazos mientras sonreía –

-Hijo yo aquí estoy bien, el trabajo todo…

-Tus hijos te necesitan – dijo Shaka – Milo, Saori inclusive yo – Kardia libero un suspiro – He ofrecido la casa donde vivíamos de pequeños que ya no visitas, he ofrecido el departamento. Buscaremos algo donde vivir en el Este.

-¿Por qué quieres mudarte?

-Nos hará bien, el cambio siempre nos hace bien. ¿Qué dices?

-Como tú quieres, así será hijo – Shaka ya iba camino a la puerta cuando se detuvo y volteo a mirar

– Papá…

-Dime – Shaka volvió a entrar y lo abrazo. Kardia no protesto simplemente recibió el abrazo con gusto. Shaka no era de muchas expresiones y demostraciones. Pero cuando lo hacía era porque había algo que decir y simplemente había palabras que no expresaban verdaderamente lo que el sentía. Kardia lo abrazo fuertemente

-No te preocupes hijo. Estaremos bien, siempre lo hemos estado – Shaka solo asintió. Y Kardia nunca se había equivocado, a pesar de todas aquellas malas experiencias siempre busco la manera de estar bien. Y siempre lo había logrado.


	3. El Camino Correcto

**Que disfruten de esta nueva entrega xD donde son protagonista una de mis parejas favoritas, luego del Saga x Saori... **

_**Summary:**_ Milo esta realmente confundido y sin saber que hacer ante muchas cosas, hace tres meses que había sido padre y aun no sabia como lidiar con aquello. Asi mismo descuido algo tan importante en su vida, su matrimonio. Shaina completamente frustrada por no saber como atraer la atención de Milo, decide marcharse. Ella no se siente hermosa y atractiva luego del parto, cree que esa fue el alejamiento de Milo. Con la ida de Shaina, Milo debe actuar rapido, sabe que cometio un error y debe remendarlo, antes que todo empeore.

_**Protagonistas: **_Shaina y Milo

_**Otros Personajes: **_Kardia (Padre de Milo), Shaka (Hermano Mayor de Milo), Kanon (compañero de trabajo de Milo y muy buen amigo), Argol (Hermano menor de Shaina). Ciro (hijo de Milo y Shaina)

* * *

><p><em><strong>...El Camino Correcto...<strong>_

**COMANDANCIA GENERAL DE LA POLICA – ESCUADRON HDN**

Milo acababa de terminar un último caso de secuestro. Como abogado lo habia contratado la Comandancia General de la policía para las asesorías legales, pero así mismo también le tocaba el trabajo de calle, enfrentarse a los maleantes, su admiración por los policía se hizo aun más grande por aquella ardua labor. En este caso trabajo con Kanon y Geist. Grandes policías que ejercían su trabajo con mucha dedicación.

-Maldición – Milo golpeo con fuerzas la mesa que tenia justo en frente

-¿Problemas Abogado? – con una sonrisa llena de Sarcasmo Kanon apareció frente a Milo. Realmente el era el indicado para hablar de estas cosas

-Necesito un consejo amigo –

-¿Qué pasa?

- He cometido el peor error de mi vida, la voy a perder. No se que hacer. Tu sabes de esto, como afrontaste el asunto de ser padre siendo tan joven?

-Con que eso es – Kanon tomo una silla y se sento al lado de Milo – Oyeme bien –

* * *

><p><strong>CASA DE MILO&amp;SHAINA<strong>

Shaina habia preparado sus maletas y las de Ciro ya habian sido arregladas, ahora el bebe dormia en su cama. Tomo su celular, se sentia mal. Terriblemente, solo habia una única persona capaz de calmarla.

-_Alo?_

-Hola Argol

-_Hermana que grata sorpresa. Ya falta poco para irte a…_

_-_A eso te llamaba – ella suspiro – No vayas a venir

-_Perdón? Acaba de nacer mi sobrino y tu…_

_-_Las cosas entre Milo y yo no están bien. Queria saber si….

-_Ni te atrevas a preguntar. Claro que puedes quedarte en una habitación, aquí hay muchas piscinas te sentara bien el cambio_

_-_Argol, Gracias pero…

-_No hay discusión. Te vienes y punto. Aquí hablaremos mejor ¿estamos? Habla con Don Kardia._

_-_Eres el mejor. De verdad

-_Aunque sea tu hermano menor no hace que te cuide menos ¿O si? – _ella solto una risita – _Que bien que nos vamos entendiendo. Media hora paso por ti_

_-_Esta bien._–_Argol colgó la llamada. Shaina miraba con tanta devoción a su hijo, que no sintió cuando Shaka entro

-Es igualito a Milo – comento Shaka mirando a su sobrino. Shaina solamente asintio

-Lo es – dijo con nostalgia

-Se que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿Sucede algo?

-Ciro tiene tres meses y…-Shaina respiro profundo, mientras se secaba rápidamente las lagrimas que sin permiso alguno salieron a rodar por su rostro. Shaka preocupado saco su pañuelo y se lo ofrecio

-¿El bebe esta bien?

-Si, el. Milo no se ha acercado a el desde el parto

-¿Qué? – pregunto abrumado Shaka – Debes hablar con el.

-No duerme conmigo Shaka – los ojos del rubio mostraron un gran asombro mientras la joven se desahogaba – duerme en la habitación de las visitas. No me mira, se que mi cuerpo ha cambiado, mis pechos crecieron. Quisiera ver el terror que el ve en mi, quisiera

-Hey – Shaka abrazo rápidamente a su cuñada

-Perdoname, no debería contarte estas cosas pero es que…

-Tranquila, tranquila – un quejido del bebe los hizo deshacer el abrazo. Shaka lo cargo debido a que la mujer estaba muy nerviosa.

-Hija mia – en ese instante Kardia, el padre de Shaka y Milo se hizo presente en la habitación - ¿Pero mi niña que sucede? – ella negó varias veces

-Milo no duerme con ella – relato Shaka – tiene tres meses que no se acerca a ella, ni siquiera se ha acercado a Ciro

-Hablare con el – sentencio. La mujer quiso oponerse pero Kardia negó – Puedo entender que las primeras semanas será difícil porque el es un recién nacido, ¿Y el después? Arregla tus cosas hija, usted se viene conmigo

-No se preocupe – comento ella – Argol viene por mi en veinte minutos. Además no quisiera…

-No es, ni serás una molestia. Eres mi yerna y el mi nieto. Si mi hijo es un cabeza dura veremos que tan cabeza dura será luego de esto. ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

-Lo tengo todo, gracias – Kardia salio de la habitación rápidamente. Dejando a Shaka ayudando a Shaina a hacer maletas. En cuanto pudo conseguir privacidad saco su teléfono celular dispuesto a llamar a una única persona

-Este cabeza hueca – comentaba mientras estaba en su búsqueda – Aja, Milo E Mendoza – pulso llamar – Necesita una buena dosis de regaño.

**COMANDANCIA GENERAL DE LA POLICA – ESCUADRON HDN**

-La llegada de Demian a nuestras vidas, no fue sencilla – Milo escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Kanon quien le contaba como habia empezado el asunto de la paternidad – Tethys y yo teníamos diecisiete años cuando fuimos padres – Kanon vio la expresión de sorpresa de Milo y sonrio – Si, eramos joven. No habíamos terminado la secundaria. Sin embargo, desde ese momento algo me dijo que yo debía hacerla feliz, bajo cualquier circunstancias. Su padre la boto de su casa, le dio a escoger dos opciones la segunda era que abortara el niño.

-¿La primera?

-Que se fuera. Y ella asi lo hizo. Siento que fue lo mejor que a ella le pudo pasar o eso es lo que me ha dado a entender. Estuve con ella en todo el embarazo, hacíamos las asignaciones juntos, íbamos a los controles médicos juntos. Yo trabajaba y estudiaba, no podía aceptar que Apolo me ayudara en todo, yo debía asumir la responsabilidad, porque ella no se hizo el hijo sola.

-Tienes razón – admitió Milo exhalando

-Después que ella tuvo a Demian, su cuerpo cambio completamente. Y no por eso deje de amarla o quererla menos, al contrario sentí que todo lo que yo la amaba habia crecido. Ella expuso su cuerpo a una sociedad completamente machista, a una sociedad que no aceptaba un hijo concebido fuera del matrimonio. Una sociedad en la cual mucho crecimos

-Llenas de prejuicios –acoto Milo

-Exacto – afirmo Kanon – Ella dejo su vida de millonaria por asumir esto. Ella cambio su cuerpo, dejo el voleiboll por cuidar de una vida por 9 meses, y eso hay que agradecerlo. – Milo asentia, oir a Kanon le hacia darse cuenta del error tan grande que habia cometido – Ella me dio todo. Ella todas las noches luego del nacimiento de Demian me reclamaba que me fuera a dormir a otro lado. Yo no podía, yo debía ayudarla. Ella habia empezado la universidad y habian materias que requerían horas de estudios. Yo sacrifique mis horas de estudio, inclusive de trabajo por ella. Hacia cambios, como estaba en una tele operadora y estudiando para la academia policial, podía cuadrar mis horarios era más flexible. Lo que quiero decirte es que nunca la deje sola, ni en los peores momentos.

-¿Demian te…?

-Si – interrumpio Kanon a la pregunta – Demian cambio nuestras vidas, pero verlo recién nacido, hizo que mi sentido de protección aumentara. El ha cambiado nuestras vidas. Ahora tiene siete años y es un niño brillante. Sabes Milo, si tuviera la oportunidad de que cambiara algo. No lo haría, ni la circunstancias ni como sucedió todo. Yo estoy agradecido con todo.

-Luego de Demian – Milo carraspeo - ¿Cómo hicieron tu y Tethys para? Tu sabes – Para Kanon fue inevitable soltar una carcajada

-¿Intimar? –Milo asintió – Solo esperamos a que ella se recuperara. Ahora ella se cuidaba, habia días que ella se sentia frustrada por su cuerpo, no dejaba que la viera. Yo simplemente creo que se puso más hermosa. En el instante su tlf empezó a vibrar, dando un ultimo suspiro lo tomo, deseando que quien llamara fuera alguien importante. Miro a Kanon y contesto la llamada.

-Hola padre –

-_Shaina se va. –_Milo fruncio el Ceño – _Y con tu hijo. _

_-_¿Pero…?

-_Como es posible Milo Estefan –_interrumpo Kardia – _Que tu has pasado tres meses sin dormir con tu mujer? ¿Qué no has tenido ni siquiera la voluntad de sostener a tu hijo? Que si más no recuerdo tu también participaste en la creación de ese bebe_

_-_¿Qué te dijo Shaina? – pregunto Milo un poco molesto, no le gustaba que su padre se entrometiera en sus cosas. Por alguna extraña razón también sintió terror.

-_Esta echa un lio. No sabes todo lo que ha dicho. Se que la paternidad no es sencillo, y el embarazo de ella no fue algo digno de disfrutar por tantas complicaciones. Pero hijo mio, tampoco el alejamiento es lo correcto. Estas haciendo que con esa actitud ella piensa otras cosas_

_-_¿Cómo cuales? – demando saber Milo

-_Cree que tienes otra mujer Milo, que ya no la encuentras atractiva – _Milo negó repetidas veces

-Pero dios mio! ¿Cómo va a pensar eso?

-_¿Se lo has dicho? ¿Se lo has recordado?_

_-_No – murmuro Milo masajeando su frente

-_Empieza a ver como resolver este conflicto. Ella y Ciro se van. Tu decides, por más que sea mi hijo. Debes madurar Milo, ya no todo es un juego, tienes una responsabilidad. Enorme responsabilidad. Si tenias tus dudas, pudiste venir a mi a consultarlas. Soy tu padre no un extraño, te hubiera ayudado si quisiera pero no, preferiste huir.– _En ese instante Kardia corto la llamada

-Maldición – Milo golpeo con fuerzas la mesa, Lleno de desesperación miro a Kanon – Se va! Maldición Se va

-Le debes una enorme disculpa. A ella y a ti hijo. Ten – del bolsillo de Kanon salieron unas llaves – Llevate mi Moto. Llegaras más rápido – Milo tomo rápidamente las llaves y mientras corria para ir a la moto texteo rápidamente un mensaje.

-**¡NO TE VAYAS! NO SOY NADIE SIN TI. TE AMO MÁS QUE A NADA EN ESTA VIDA. NO ME DEJES… PERDONAME**

* * *

><p><strong>CASA DE MILO&amp;SHAINA<strong>

-Lista? – Pregunto Argol a su hermana. Ella ya habia empacado todo, ahora miraba su enorme casa.

-¿Estas segura? – Pregunto Kardia acercándose a ella

-Si. Yo, hice todo. El puede venir a ver a su hijo cuando lo decida. Yo pensé que Milo se habia, como quien dice enderezado

-Nosotros también – admitió Shaka

-Pero si el no está preparado para esto. Entonces le dare su espacio. Solo deseo que…

-No será tarde. Conociendo al testarudo ese. No lo será. – Respondio Shaka. Shaina se despidió de su cuñado y su suegro. Montandose en el asiento trasero del carro de su hermano y su hijo en brazos se despidió.

En el camino, Shaina reprimia las lagrimas. Leyo el mensajes unas tres o cuatro veces, cuando se sintió tranquila y calmada respondió el mensaje

-**También Te amo, pero lo lamento. Debo irme. Cuando quieras ver a Ciro podras ir gustosamente. Luego te dire donde estamos**

**-**¿Estas bien hermanita? – Pregunto Argol mirando desde el retrovisor. Ella solo asintió. Sin que se diera cuenta. Argol saco su tlf y texteo un mensaje. Dos palabras sumamente importantes para el receptor

* * *

><p><em>40 minutos después<em>

**CASA DE MILO&SHAINA**

_-_¿COMO QUE SE FUE Y USTEDES AQUI? – reclamo Milo furioso viendo a su padre y hermano tranquilamente en su hogar

-Su hermano la vino a buscar – respondio Shaka

-Demonios ¿Hace cuanto?

-Se fueron hace diez minutos – Milo sentia su mundo caer en pedazos

-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

-Porque te mereces esta lección – reprendio su padre. Milo miro a su progenitor quien le dedicaba una mirada literalmente "asesina". El tlf de Milo volvió a vibrar

-Es un mensaje de Argol. – murmuro, los presentes cruzaron miradas – Estan en…

* * *

><p><strong>Villa Suite<strong>

Shaina ya se habia alojado en la habitación que su hermano le habia ofrecido. La posada que su hermano habia construido con la herencia de su padre fallecido era enorme.

-Es hermosa – alago Shaina mientras miraba todo a su alrededor. La chica se habia cambiado rápidamente y ahora lucia un corto y bello bikini. Ciro tenia un pañal y estaba cubierto por una capa blanca de bloqueador

-Lo se. Tu también lo estas – Shaina se sintió apenada por los comentarios de su hermano. – Es cierto. El embarazo te hizo bien, tienes los pechos más grandes, estas caderona y tienes un brillar en tus ojos invaluable

-Es la bendición de ser madre. – Estaba observando todo desde la alcoba que su hermano le habia dado. Parecia que estaba hablando sola, volteo a mirar a Argol quien estaba cruzado de brazos sonriendole – Estoy lista para ir a la piscina ¿Qué sucede? – Cuando su hermano se aparto, Milo apareció detrás de el, nunca lo habia visto tan angustiado.

-Milo –

-Ustedes tienen mucho que arreglar.– guiñándoles el ojo se aparto de la habitación

-Perdoname – susurro Milo – Soy un completo idiota. No supe afrontar esto que nos estaba viniendo – admitió. Shaina no quiso interrumpirlo. Él era una bomba explosiva que necesitaba liberar todo – Hable con Kanon. Creo que era el indicado. Shaina, no tengo otra mujer jamás la tendría. Siempre te he encontrado atractiva, como no podría. Entiendo – dijo el luego de meditarlo

-¿Qué dices?

-Aquella vez que te encontré desnuda en la habitación frente al espejo. No te estabas colocando solamente crema. Estabas viendo el porque no te encontraba atractiva – Milo se acerco a ella y la rodeo en sus brazos – Eres perfecta Shaina

-No lo soy – dijo ella regresándole el abrazo, mientras lloraba recostada a su pecho

-Si, temi perderte. El día del parto de Ciro, te complicaste más de lo que yo pensaba y hasta los mismos médicos. Diste todo tu aliento, llego un momento en el que cerraste los ojos y suspiraste. Preguntaste si Ciro estaba bien. Porque no lo habias oído llorar. Me miraste con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – la voz de Milo se quebró – Pense que te perdia. En ese momento los médicos trabajaron rapido contigo. Me sacaron del pabellón y te dejaron a ti allí. Mi hijo estaba sano. Estaba en brazos de mi padre. Shaka me prometio que te salvaría, y el mendigo lo hizo. Lo amo tanto por haberte salvado

-No creo que siendo tu hermano y más un medico no iba a dar la vida por ti – Milo tomo el rostro de Shaina en sus manos

-Jamás dudes. – en eso Ciro hizo un pequeño Ruido que hizo a Milo centrar su mirada en el. - Quiero cargar a Ciro, tenerlo en mis brazos. – Shaina asintió, acercándose a el. Tomo al pequeño y lo puso en brazos de Milo – El es…

-Idéntico a ti. A diferencia de sus ojos son…

-Como los tuyos – Milo sonrio, el pequeño estaba durmiendo, parecía más relajado. Estuvo en sus brazos aproximadamente media hora. Cuando Shaina tomo al niño en sus brazos y lo acomodo en su cama. – Necesito saber que me vas a perdonar

-¿Ah? – pregunto ella

-Soy un idiota. Deje que tres meses me alejaran de ti. Yo…

-Volvamos a empezar – Shaina entrelazo sus manos junto con las de Milo – Quiero que tengamos un nuevo comienzo. Quiero que, aprendas junto a mi lo bello de la paternidad. Tienes tus dudas. Hablaras con tu padre y si lo deseas Kanon. Pero no te alejes de nuevo

-Eres realmente hermosa – dijo el abrazándola – Física y emocional. Soy un idiota por casi dejarte ir. No lo hare de nuevo.

.Yo se que no. ¿Nos vamos a Casa? – el negó

-No es necesario. Donde tu estés, a donde tu vayas, a donde tu me necesites. Cuando este a tu lado ese es mi verdadero hogar, no importa donde estemos. Mientras tu y Ciro estén aquí, conmigo. Estaré en casa.

* * *

><p>Perdon de Antemano algun error ortografico o la falta de acento a algunas palabras.<p> 


End file.
